Charlie Linderman
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Charles Linderman | film = | franchise = Friday the 13th A Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | notability = | type = Student; Victim | gender = | race = | base of operations = Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = | status = | born = 1985 Assuming that is the same age as Lori Campbell, who is stated to be 18-years-old, then would have been born in 1985. | died = 2003 | 1st appearance = Freddy vs. Jason | final appearance = | actor = Chris Marquette }} Charles "Charlie" Linderman is a fictional high school student and murder victim featured in both the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th film franchises. Played by actor Christopher George Marquette, he appeared in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Biography Charlie Linderman was a young man who lived in the town of Springwood, Ohio and was born around the year 1985. As a child, he developed Asthma, which did little to help his social life in addition to his physical health. As a teenager, Charlie attended school at Springwood High School. Charlie suffered an unrequited crush on an attractive blonde-haired student named Lori Campbell. However, all of Charlie's efforts to impress Lori were shielded by her best friend, Kia Waterson, who was known to be quite cruel to him. In 2003, Charlie tried to provide Lori with emotional support after he learned that a student named Trey Cooper had been brutally murdered in Lori's home. Although Charlie was being sincere in his concerns, Kia thought that he was trying to make a move and told him that he should quit while he's ahead, and that Lori does not have any time for "date-a-dork". Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 6, "Back to School". That evening, Charlie attended a rave being held in the middle of a corn field. He arrived on his scooter, which attracted the attention of a bully named Shack and his friend. The two pinned Charlie to the ground and held a hose over his face, forcing beer to spill into his mouth and all over his clothes. After Charlie cleaned himself up, he went to find Lori. Again, Charlie tried to express his concern for her, and again Kia was there to tell him where to go. Having suffered enough indignities for one evening, Charlie railed back at Kia, telling her that the only reason she is mean to others is because it makes her think she is better than everyone else, "assuming that you can think", he said, "what with all that makeup weighing your head down". Kia was actually impressed that Charlie had the nerve to stand up to her, and even coaxed him into dancing with her. Things took a decidedly downward and blood-soaked turn at the corn field party as masked serial killer Jason Voorhees emerged and began slaughtering people with his machete. A small group of people managed to escape including Charlie, Lori, Kia, Will Rollins and a stoner named Bill Freeburg. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 7, "Life and Death of the Party". The survivors went to Bill Freeburg's house where they were later joined by a Sheriff's deputy named Scott Stubbs. Stubbs asserted that the man in the hockey mask was a copycat killer, imitating the style of the infamous Jason Voorhees. Others countered with the threat of another entity, Freddy Krueger, who would stalk his victims in their dreams. Charlie cared less about the idea of a Krueger and more about the psychopath with the mask, and was certain that this was the real Jason Voorhees and not a copycat. .]] Since the others were also concerned about Krueger and his growing power, they decided to break into the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital to steal supplies of a dream suppressant known as Hypnocil. Linderman and Bill Freeburg went to the security command center, which was empty. Freeburg wanted to take a smoke break, but Charlie ignored him and went off to find the others. He found Deputy Stubbs and the two circled back to the security center. They saw Freeburg in the adjacent wing dumping bottles of Hypnocil down the drain. Distracted by Freeburg's actions (he was possessed by Krueger at the time), they didn't see that Jason Voorhees had also broken into the hospital. Jason attacked them both and succeeded in killing Deputy Stubbs. Charlie scooped up the cop's revolver and ran down the hall. A few minutes later, he encountered Jason again, only seconds after Voorhees had cut Bill Freeburg in half. Linderman pointed the gun at him, but Jason collapsed before he could fire, having already been dosed with an extreme amount of tranquilizers. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 11, "Back to Westin Hills". Linderman and the others decided to take the comatose Jason Voorhees with them and drive him to his old stomping grounds at Camp Crystal Lake. The plan was to have Lori bring Freddy into the real world where the two monsters could then hopefully fight and kill one another. By bringing Jason back to Camp Crystal Lake, they had hoped that he would stop following them. Along the van ride however, Jason began suffering a seizure as a result of Freddy's attack upon him in the dream world. They realized that he needed CPR, but as Charlie was an asthmatic, he didn't have the necessary lung power to get the job done. As it turned out, Jason awakened on his own. Seeing him sit upright startled Charlie and he accidentally fired his gun. The bullet went through the windshield, causing Will to drive the vehicle off the road. Jason was thrown out the back doors of the van, which gave them only moments to find shelter. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 12, "Welcome to My Nightmare!". Fortunately, they had just reached the campground. Everyone scrambled for shelter inside of one of the cabins, but Jason pursued them, bursting into the room and attacking Will and Kia. Charlie grabbed a flagpole and rammed it into Jason's chest, but Jason simply backhanded him out of the way. The impact drove Charlie into a metal bracket sticking out of the wall, which speared him in the back. Kia helped to get Charlie out of the cabin and sat him up against a tree. He played off the severity of his injury, saying that it was just a scratch, and that Kia should go and help the others. As she ran off, Charlie watched her until finally bleeding out. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 14, "Home Field Advantage". Notes & Trivia * * Actor Chris Marquette receives sixth billing in Freddy vs. Jason. He is credited as Christopher George Marquette in the film. * Charlie's insinuation that he lost his virginity to a prostitute is revealed in a dream sequence had by Lori Campbell only. As such, the validity of such a claim is called into question. * Charlie Linderman is the twenty-third character death presented in Freddy vs. Jason. This includes deaths that take place in a dream, revealed in flashback or referenced by other characters. He is the sixteenth actual character murdered by Jason Voorhees in the film. He is the nineteenth total character killed by Jason if one includes three characters that he killed in a dream sequence. He is the fifteenth male character killed in the film. See also External Links * * Charlie Linderman at the Elm Street Wiki * Charlie Linderman at the Horror Film Wiki * Charlie Linderman at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Category:1985/Character births Category:2003/Character deaths Category:Students Category:Characters with biographies